


Tales of the Sea in the Sky

by Fall_Maiden



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Burn, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Maiden/pseuds/Fall_Maiden
Summary: The the sky is the sea, and the world is in the air. Where Pirates can ride the wind, where their last hope remains amonsgt each other against creatures who seek to conquer everything and everyone. So what happens when pirates roam for the gold? They roam for the glory and for their freedom.





	Tales of the Sea in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is a different sort of fandom I wanted to do again. Its been a while and thanks to the help of my friends we are in progress! I don't have a definite number of how many chapters they'll be it all depends on how much I'm willing to qrite and if I don't go on writers block.
> 
> Especially when schools a pain but Hope you enjoy!

There was the moment she could only feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins like a rocket ignited by fuel. The rapid footsteps followed by the bellowing of perhaps what sounded like a whale as it drew closer to her sprinting form. Mounts were always 2 to 3 times as fast a pirate even at one’s fastest velocity.

It could’ve been a smooth tactic if she hadn’t decided to risk much more than she already had. But she needed the money, going to Marelybone and searching for her own life and finding shortcuts to get there sooner. Mooshu may have been her homeland to where she was trained, but her fascination was dwelled on the home of the dogs, the immense construction of artillery both dog-made and clockwork made. She had come close, but it was never easy since she was still in training and helping her companions. This time stealing from another fellow pirate was well risky, especially if their class was more aggressive and relentless when it came to fights between others. And unfortunately, the one chasing her was one of those.

_ Don’t lose your guard. _

It was hard to identify the figure, the whale was covering the suspect riding the creature but the closest she could see was large hands nearing to the back of her shoulder until she made a sharp turn into a small cave as she crawled through a small opening, only hearing the loud cry of the whale as she saw no longer the culprit pursuing her. For a split second she felt relief, until her mind returned as she slipped and rolled down the large boulders blocking the rest of the cave until crying out silently in pain from twisting her arm in order to catch herself. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth to silence herself, knowing the person could still be out there looking for a way in. Until she heard the soft tapping and collapsing of small rocks onto the sand.

Biting her lip, she pushed herself back up, taking her torn hat back onto her head and placing the stolen materials into her backpack as she limped quickly to find another way out. Her breathing was uneven from the fall, but the best thing she could do was only breath in lightly through her mouth. She scampered and hopped over parts of the cave hiding every now and then when she could hear the faint, heavy footsteps coming from where she first entered. She could no longer hear the mount but instead a person’s footsteps and a faint jingle with each step. The best she could do was find a way to climb to the ceiling and blend into the color of the walls surrounding her. Her blades were small, and she could only do so much to protect herself. Pirates may be pirates, but she was a soloist and had no one to be with unless it was her companions or small pet who was probably resting back in her small home. She only had one more potion to allow her to remain invisible, but the risks were still inevitable for it would only last for a short period of time. And from where she was, it would be a long way out.

Closing her eyes and inhaled deeply she began to quickly move, preventing her feet from dragging and leaving scattered footprints so that her trail wouldn’t be too obvious. She glanced up as she held her arm spotting a small surface to pull herself up, but with one arm she needed to be careful. Falling could sell her out if the person was near and injuring her other arm can make her even more defenseless until she could reach the nearest life fountain to drink and rest. Her attire was already covered in sand shredded cloth, but now was not the time, as she began to hear a faint breathing and the slow, cautious footsteps directing towards the area she was in. hastily, she moved herself over the curved rocks gripping onto each one for her dear life and finally crouching down to hide her back faintly glancing up then back down until-

“hiding wouldn’t do you too well. I know you were there. Getting away won’t be so easy, wouldn’t you agree hmm? It amuses me you could pull it off but really? Two can play that game.”

The unfamiliar, male voice caught her voice in the back of her throat. An eerie chill simply crawled and tickled at her spine while cold sweat began to trickle down her temples, but the only thing she could do was keep crawling. Her muscles ached and her lungs were gasping for more but if she made any more noise, he could spot her. Gently, she thumbed the handle of a small blade, pupils dilating as she pondered in thought for a moment. What more can I do now? She thought. Even contacting her brother would only put her in both an embarrassing and unnecessary position, and all she needed to do was escape. Now, she could feel his presence feet away from the walls that covered her body, and any sudden move could jeopardize a possible escape. Lifting her the slightest, she couldn’t see him, she was too high up and he was on the other side of where she came from, but only a faint glowing blade standing upright in the air and swinging in a circular pattern before more of it could be seen. He’s getting closer.

Nothing could be really done, only a dagger, her small blades, the last potion, and herself. Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt the urge to scream. In pain, in frustration, fear? 

_ “It’s not the same anymore huh, Big Brother?” A faint, female voice spoke as she stared down at her simple gear and old attire. _

_ “No. As kids it was, having so much and the little that was left to us before everything changed, but now, we can be what our parents became, you and I, and I promise..when this is all over we can look back and show everyone who we are. We must always keep going, we have our parents’ blood, pirate blood, and doing what we must will bring us closer to our peace. And together again, brother and sister, nothing can stop us to reach that goal. I never break break those promises do I?” That one charcoal colored eye stared down to meet vibrant lime green eyes, bright with excitement. It was a golden-orange colored sky in Skull Island as the sun began to set, the pools of water quietly rushing beneath their feet as they stared out.  _

_ “Tonight we become pirates. Who the hell has ever said we can’t have a little fun?” The female beside him grinned, carefully placing a black leather mask over her eyes and fixing the small bandanna to cover her mouth and fixing two small silver-steel blades by her sides, raising one into the air as her brother, lifting one of his own clashed with his “lets light the sky with the colors of our flags! Let the world know we come with our swords and ships, for we..we are pirates!” they cried “good or bad…” _

_ And the rapid footsteps and quick jumps into the skyways as their small ships made their way to the city of deception and danger. _

_ “You and I, Hunter..” _

No. she shook her head. 

The female knew what had to be done, but once she rose her head, the blade moved away, entering another area as the search continued. Finally, she let out a faint and deep sigh slowing leaning back up against the rough wall and closing her eyes. No time to waste. Quickly, she scanned the room from her spot, face brightening as she spots a small hole for her to jump and climb out. The distorted design of the cave helped her slowly maneuver closer to the top. She almost smiled and laughed out of anxiety and relief. A faint brush of smooth surface. 

The texture felt different from the touch uneven design of the cave, and the small puffs of smoke faintly twirling and pirouetting in the air by the corners of her temples. Her eyes began to widen as she froze in place. Slowly she dared to turn. A thin, elegant animal was floating and swerving its body. Light yellow, blue, red, and thimble claws at its side. A small paper dragon. And it was not her own pet. Eyes stared almost in excitement into her frightened. She quickly raised her blade before gasping as the creature let out a shrill and loud roar into her ears as pieces of rock s began to fall from the ceiling. She swung only grazing the lower part of its body. She felt a hand reaching for her other injured arm, but she reacted and yelled as she threw the dagger at the owner’s hand as he yelled in response and swung to her with his other free hand. Quickly she ducked back ignoring the graze across her cheek as she then used all she could to lunge herself onto the edge of the hold and desperately grabbing onto the edge. She ignored the pain in her arm, the rapid footsteps from below her and the heat that began to skim and hug against her boots. But all she could think of was freedom.

She never looked back, only quickly scurrying toward the town full of commotion, horses and civilians chattering away against the porches of the stores. They glanced at her, confused and almost in an alertly manner as she simply sprinted by and made the way down the stairs to the docks where ship vendors chattered to other pirates. She could sense the dragon was following her, glancing as she spotted the same whale tied beside the same huge galleon that floated. The same one she snuck on the moment it arrived. She brought a small bottle hitting it against the ground despite the shards hitting her skin and jumping onto her ship as it began to move back and taking off to the expansive copper orange sky and the twisting whirlpool that led to a storm gate. Home. And all she could do was glance back as the same figure stands at the edge of the docks. The faint and distant smirk that traced across his face, eyes hidden by his face, standing beside the tiny dragon that attempted to follow. But now. She had a sibling to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Stories will be posted on my tumblr and Quotev
> 
> Salem-Theorist.tumblr.com  
Quotev.com/IamYourFear


End file.
